My Boy
by sheiva
Summary: basicly the storyline-changed a bit, ok a lot but it has some of my expeirence from when my parents divorced, so yea it's diffrent. Uh diffrent from stories by a long shot. well maybe but anyway pleaze read and it's better then my summary. CHI!


(Obviously I do not own any characters, no wait I do but whatever re: characters I use from marmalade aren't mine. Not that I don't wish they were. But then I wouldn't be writing on here so be happy)

Me-Just so u know I'm using the storyline but not the characters also there may be characters from…

Ryoma-Kun- Prince of Tennis

Me- from inuyasha

Ryoma-what?

Me-and

Ryoma- prince of tennis

Me- yu yu and kenshin

Ryoma- and prince of tennis

Me- yes Ryoma, prince of tennis, but I don't really know, I just write around the story line, so basically I'm saying…

Ryoma- don't be surprised if a character from another show is in it

Me-CHI

CHAPTER ONE: SOMEHOW 

I was sprawled across my bed, just lying there listening to the yells of my parents. It had started quite a while ago. Back to our vacation, where we met the Herburgers. I guess that's when my world started to fall to pieces. My mother had always dreamt about the perfect husband who supports the family, but yet has time to do stuff with them, you know kind of like the men on TV. I guess my moms is to, well we could say she needs a reality check. My fathers not that different, I mean his ideas, he wants a woman who can cook, take care of the house and still have energy to go on hikes and bike rides, or play a game of soccer. Trust me no one will ever see my mom play a game.

" Don't bring Gin into this Cassy" my dad hollered.

My name brought me back to what was happening. I sighed. Were we ever screwed, I knew my dads secret, and my moms which were the total opposites. My mom, well she sneaks off with Mr.Herburgers, and my dad gets dragged away by Mrs.Herburgers. I had started to wonder why they hadn't got a divorce. I'd get to live with whomever I wanted; I'd choose my dad. He understands me more. I heard a voice yelling downstairs that didn't belong to my mothers, or my fathers, it was Mr.Herburgers. I sat up from my position. In fact I could also hear Mrs.Herburgers.

" Get a damn divorce so we can be together" my mother yelled out to Mr.Herburgers.

" I'll do that," He hollered over the sounds of my fathers and Mrs.Herburgers yelling.

"…………….."

An eerie silence followed, so I decided to see what was going on I crept down the stairs, hoping to get a glance at hurt faces. Now that they were talking about reverse marriages to another family, I'd rather have them fighting all the time. When I walked into the hallway, I could hear something, something I wish I wasn't hearing. I glanced around the corner to see my worse fear. My mom kissing Mr.Herburgers, and my dad Mrs.Herburgers.

Then at once all of them noticed me standing there, staring in shock. I n disbelief. I couldn't have just sawn what I had. But the truth was that I had. Nothing would ever be the same.

I turned around and fled from the room, I ignored the calls and slammed my room door. I could hear my mother telling everybody I knew, that she couldn't understand why it was a shock. Couldn't understand, she could never understand. To her I was my fathers child, something that came with the marriage she didn't want. I guess she was just going to toss me aside now. I began to wonder how the Her burgers son was doing. Did he feel as hurt as me, did he even know? I decided that I didn't care. I mean he was apart of the so perfect family my parents wanted, the perfect son to fit in, straight a student, football and basketball team. Well so I got a's in langue, science algebra and I.T.. Wasn't that enough for my parents, No! Oh well they got what they wanted, the asses. I sure didn't want to be around too much longer. Whose house can I go over to? Danny's. I picked up the phone on my night table beside me; boy was I sure going to miss my room. It was lime green with a neon pink carpet. I had a watermelon bedspread and many pillows. I had a TV in the corner (it was white, me and my dad painted it), an xbox, a Nintendo game cube and a PS2 on the shelf in the TV stand. I sighed as I got the busy single.

" I think I'm going to check to see if she's ok," my dad whispered on the staircase.

Finally Danny picked up.

" I'm coming to your house, sleeping in your den, parents divorced" I cried out in a jiffy trying to get it over with.

" OH! Ok than I'll be there in about…." Danny began

" My dad's coming, I'm coming over now, take me twenty minutes, see you than" I spilled out in a hurry hearing my dad at the top of the staircase.

" Ginny, honey" my dad called out walking down the hall to my door. I grabbed my bag dumped my homework out and packed an outfit for tomorrow. I slammed in a couple of games to entertain me and a couple of magazines with Johnny Depp in it. I had just finished closing my bag when my dad walked in.

" Hi dad love you, staying at Denny's tonight, see you tomorrow, you're picking me up right" I called out pecking him on the cheek and zooming out of the door. My dad stood there dazed for a few seconds and then came dashing down the stairs. To bad I'm faster, I slammed the front door and darted down the path. Oh god I could see a car in front of me, I tried to veer away, too late, whammm.

" Are you okay miss. GINN!" cried out Kevin Mr. and Mrs. Herburgers son.

I was lying on the ground, few scratches, maybe a broken arm but other than that I'm fine. Not! My neck hurt like hell, my muscles were screaming, even when I wasn't trying to move.

" I'm fine" I smile glancing at Kevin.

At first I decided to be a mad person but than I saw his eyes, oh his eyes. They had a shine in them, they were green a shocking green, the kind of green only red heads have, but his hair it was brown, short and wavy, I began to wonder if his hair was a natural colour or died.

" I'm fine"

All my anger melted away. I guess I forgot he was so hot. Ok maybe not! I just avoided him when I found out about my parents I mean if they married he'd be my brother, meaning if I had feelings for him, Gross!

" I'll give you a ride"

How could I disagree? So I got a ride to Danny's house. Even though I'd have to explain to him about everything now. Oh well it was worth it. No wait he's about to become your brother. Well you don't really know that yet! Yes I do! No, they haven't said it to you in person. But mom sounded so sure. They're not married yet. Fine, you win I can, whatever I have to get rid of this feeling, how. We could be friends. No you idiot your parents will just think everything's okay. I can't just ignore him. This is the time where I wish that I had a girl friend that could talk to me about this. I guess I'll live. Somehow. Somehow I know everything's going to be okay, I don't know why, or even how I just do!

Me- That's it for now. CHI!

Ryoma- I wasn't in it whaaaaaa

Me- It's ok Ryoma, your famous to famous to be in this story

Inuyasha- What? But I tried out and I just got the part and I'm better than him!

Me-I have to go, need to clean up a catfight, it might be a bloody one!

CURTAINS CLOESED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
